


the 12 missing Amami daughters

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Other, TW!! descriptions of murder, kiyo goddammit why, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: “You’re lookin’ for your sisters, eh? Who knows, maybe that serial killer got them. His targets are young girls, around their age. Rumor has it, he travels the world too, looking for ‘suitable friends.’”or,Rantaro fails.(AU where everything is the same but Rantaro wasn't the first victim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the 12 missing Amami daughters

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!  
> This is hot garbage!! I had an idea and ran with it, so enjoy :D

It was the middle of the night. Maybe...two AM. Two forty-six, if Rantaro’s internal clock was correct.

It always was.

He was searching in Korekiyo’s lab. The spooky atmosphere of the wing of the school would have probably made Kaito have a heart attack, especially at night, but Rantaro was used to sneaking around in the night. He...wasn't quite sure why, but the dark, the creepiness of the hall, the thrill, it all felt familiar to him. Maybe he had explored ruined cities in the past.

Oh, yes. Why was he searching in Korekiyo’s lab?

He didn't...know, actually. It had come to him, the night after Angie and Tenko’s trial. Normally, Kiyo’s lab would have been locked, but for some odd reason, it wasn't. Something about what Korekiyo had said at the end of the trial rubbed him the wrong way. 

Friends…the “friends” for his sister.

He had heard of Kiyo before. (Well, he knew of the serial killer that targeted tween/teenage girls, not Kiyo himself.) It came from an old memory of some friendly guys in a bar, sharing beer (even if Rantaro was still underage) and placing fake, empty bets on a game of BS. 

_ “You’re lookin’ for your sisters, eh? Who knows, maybe that serial killer got them. His targets are young girls, around their age. Rumor has it, he travels the world too, looking for ‘suitable friends.’” _

Rantaro bit his lip as that memory resurfaced. He kept digging through the trunk he had found on the highest floor of Kiyo’s lab, looking for...something.

Finally, he pulled out a book.

It looked to be handmade. The book’s bindings were coming loose and the leather cover was faded and worn, but it still looked like it was made with care. Some pages were torn, others were stained with dried blood. 

Rantaro could practically taste the negative aura surrounding the book.

But he...had to know.

Carefully, he opened it. 

…

…

He was right.

Pages upon pages were filled with names and portraits of girls from all over the world. Some from Turkey, India, Mexico, Canada, America, Ghana,  _ everywhere _ . 

But…something was...wrong about this.

He remembered bits and pieces about his past, memories most likely relating to his repressed talent were being revealed slowly. He remembered traveling to an isolated village and helping them cure a disease that had affected their population for decades. A village with no name at all.

And here was the daughter of the chief of that village, in the book. The methods of the murder were descriptive and gory that Rantaro started to feel dizzy by the end of the page. But still, he kept going.

He flipped to the next page and what he saw made him sick.

_ #13, Amami Yuna. Height: 4’5. Weight: 83 lbs. Location: London, UK. _

_ She wandered off that boat in the middle of the night. I grabbed her wrist and slit her throat. She struggled, only for a bit, before she submitted to death. Yes, all 13 Amami daughters will make wonderful friends for Sister. _

Rantaro winced, brushing his finger over the portrait of his youngest sister. Carefully, he peeled the picture off of the paper and slipped it in his pocket.

Still in shock, he turned the pages again, looking desperately again for-

_ #19, Amami Monaca. Height: 4’8. Weight: 90 lbs. Location: Lima, Peru.  _

_ I snuck into the hotel room she shared with the oldest Amami sister. I carried her out the window while she slept and drove far into the middle of nowhere. Without her wheelchair, Monaca is helpless. I tied her to a pole and stuffed a gag in her mouth when she woke up. I slashed at her useless legs over and over with a sickle before I slit her throat like I did with her sister. Monaca was silent throughout the whole process, only whimpering or sniffling when she couldn't repress her pain.  _

_ Monaca will be the perfect daughter for Sister. _

Rantaro’s horror only grew. He flipped through the book some more, his normally steady hands trembling the longer the cursed book touched his skin.

_ #28, Amami Kanna  _

_ #33, Amami Rina _

_ #52, Amami Hinako _

_ #53, Amami Mihiro _

_ #54, Amami Nanake _

_ #66, Amami Riana _

_ #69, Amami Yumina _

_ #72, Amami Ayuna _

_ #89, Amami Heren  _

_ #95, Amami Aoyo _

Rantaro was convinced he wasn't breathing by the time he turned his last sister’s page. Tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally started to fall.

They...they were dead. They were dead and all of his adventuring was for nothing. Korekiyo had killed them. They were dead...dead, dead, deaddeaddeaddead-

_ #96, Amami Rukina _

Confusion pierced through his grief-filled thoughts. He managed to scrub the tears away to read the page.

_ #96, Amami Rukina. Height: 5’10. Weight: 137 lbs. _

_ The murder of the oldest Amami sister has been...canceled. Rukina is not a girl? _

Rantaro stared at the page. There was a picture of him before he had gotten surgery and cut his hair, and a picture of after. 

His hands started to clench and he did everything in his power not to ruin the notebook. God _ dammit.  _ He had been a target the whole time. 

He...could've joined his sisters.

Rantaro pocketed the notebook and slammed the trunk closed out of anger. His hands pushed the sleeves of his shirt past his elbows and he dug his chipped nails into his forearms. His tears flowed down his face freely now, filled with grief and anger at the recently executed blackened. He raked his hands down his arms and ran out of Korekiyo’s lab. He ran and ran back to the dormitory, not even caring if Shuichi and Kaito and Maki spotted him.

He softened his footsteps and his actions when he entered the dormitory again, quietly slipping into his dorm and falling back on the bed. The book fell out of his pocket and he threw it onto the couch. Who cares if it fell apart from the force? Rantaro didn't want to touch it. Didn't want to look at it.

He was… such a failure of a big brother… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I hc monaca as rantaro's younger sister? yes. yes I do.


End file.
